Barney's Custom Disney/Non-Disney VHS Collection (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Custom Disney/Non-Disney VHS Collection is about Barney showing the viewers his homemade VHS's by Disney/Non-Disney. Cast *Barney Transcript *Barney: Hey guys, Barney here. I had something to talk about! It is about my collection of my Disney/Non-Disney Homemade VHS's! Let's start off with the non-Disney VHS's by Buena Vista. The first tape I made was Scooby Doo, Where are You!: Solve the Mysteries!. It had the episodes "Jeepers! It's the Creeper!" and "Scooby Doo Got a Clue!". Released in June 8, 1990. The opening previews are the Orange FBI Warning Screens, the 1989 Buena Vista Home Video logo, and the 1969 Scooby Doo, Where are You! opening credits. After the first cartoon, there is a stay tuned screen. I announced that screen, because I love to announce some things. The closing previews are the 1969 Scooby Doo, Where are You! closing credits, the 1969 Hanna Baberea logo and the 1989 Buena Vista Home Video logo. The next tape I made was Ren and Stimpy: The Most Exciting Stories", released in Janurary 3, 1993. The episodes on the tape are Stimpy's Big Day, The Big Shot, Stimpy's Invention, and Marooned. The opening previews to the video are the 1991 Green FBI Warning Screens, the 1989 Buena Vista Home Video logo, the Coming to Videocassette fly-in logo, the Aladdin VHS Preview, the Now on Videocassette fly-in logo, the Pinocchio VHS preview, the Feature Program fly-in logo, which I made with Sony-Vegas. As I did that, I used the same font and effect as the other 1989-1994 bumpers from Disney. I used the same announcer "Jim Cummings" and the same 1989 Feature Presntation music, and the Ren and Stimpy intro. The closing previews to the VHS are the Ren & Stimpy credits, with the Spümcø logo. Then the 1990 Buena Vista Television logo. Then the 1989 Buena Vista Home Video logo. The next video I made is South Park: School Adventures. As you can see, South Park debuted in August 1997. But I made my own opinion that it it would have debuted on Comedy Central in Janurary 1st 1995 instead, and it would have been owned by Buena Vista instead of Paramount Pictures. Also, I am 45 years old. I watch kids and some adult shows. The episodes featured on the tape are Cartman Gets an Anal Probe and Death. Released in May 24, 1995. The opening previews to the tape are the 1991 Green FBI Warning Screens, the Coming Soon to Theaters flash-bang logo, the Toy Story trailer, the Pocahontas trailer, the Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette flash-bang logo, The Critic: The Best of Jay Sherman VHS trailer, the Feature Program logo, South Park style, I made this logo. I used the music taken from VHS tapes from Doug, Quack Pack, Bone Chillers and The Bear. And the South Park Season 1-2 intro. And between those two episodes, there is a "Stay Tuned for the Second Cartoon" screen. My friend Jim Cummings announced that, while he visited me 2 months ago. And the closing previews are the South Park closing previews. I made the credits by using Sony Vegas, with the style of the South Park font. It also had the 1990 Buena Vista Television logo. Then last, the 1989 Buena Vista Home Video logo. Next tape I had is the 1997 BVHV print of South Park Bigger Longer Uncut. As you can see, that film was released in July 1999. However, I think it should've been released in April 1997 instead. This VHS tape was released in August 30, 1997. The opening previews to the tape are the 1991-1997 Green FBI Warning Screens, the 1989 Buena Vista Home Video logo, the Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette flash-bang logo, the Hercules VHS preview, the How the Toys Saved Christmas VHS Preview, the "Now Avaliable to Own on Videocassette" flash-bang logo, the Beavis and Butthead Do America VHS Preview, the "Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars" VHS Preview, the Feature Presentation flash-bang logo, the Green Format Screen logo, the Braniff Films logo, which I made, and the start of the film. And the closing previews are the end of the film, the end credits and the Comedy Central Films logo from 1996-1998 that I made. The nextvtape I had was the 2002 BVHE version the Fairy OddParents: Vicky's Evil Plans. This was released the same day as The Adventures of Tom Thumb & Thumberlina. Since that, the previews are the same as that tape, except a "Stay Tuned After the Program for a Special Music Video" screen and a Fairly OddParents version of the Feature Program logo replacing the Feature Presentation logo, the 2002 BVHE logo and the MHE logo. I am done with my Homemade Buena Vista VHS's. I am off to my homemade Disney VHS's. First we go on to the 1993 Classics release of The Sandlot. In reality, The Sandlot is a FOX film, not a Disney film. But I think it woukd've been nice if it was a Disney film, then it would use the 1990 version of the Walt Disney Pictures logo instead of the 20th Century FOX logo. The opening previews to the tape are the 1991 Green FBI Warning Screens, the Coming to Videocassette Liliac-Blue logo, Aladdin VHS Preview, the Now on Videocassette Liliac-Blue logo, the Pinocchio VHS Preview, the Coming to Theaters Liliac-Blue logo, The Lion King trailer, the Feature Presentation Liliac-Blue logo, the 1988-1994 Walt Disney Classics logo, the Walt Disney Pictures 1990 logo, and the start of the film. The next homemade Disney tape I had was the 1996 WDHV release of Barney's Sense-Sational Day. It was released in May 31st 1996. I think my show was great. But I made a opinion of what if my friend Walt Disney shared the rights with Lyrick Studios and HiT Entertainment. If he does, then it would be nice. The opening previews to the tape are the 1991 Green FBI Warning Screens, the Walt Disney Home Video 1992 logo, the flash-bang Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette logo, the Toy Story VHS Preview, the Aladdin & The King of Theives preview, the flash-bang Now Avaliable to Own on Videocassette logo, the South Park VHS Preview, the flash-bang Now Avaliable from Disney Interactive logo, the Toy Story Games preview, the Lillac-Blue Feature Presentaton logo, the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo, the Barney & Friends Season 3 Intro. The closing previews to the tape are the end credits, the Walt Disney Television logo from 1990. The next homemade Disney tape I had was the WDHV print of "Cats Don't Dance ". I knew Cats Don't Dance was a Warner Brothers film. But I think it would have been released by Disney instead. The release date was December 1, 1997. The previews to the tape are the same as the original 1997 release of Hercules. The next homemade Disney VHS I had was "Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius", the 2002 WDHE print. In reality, Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius is a Paramount film, not a Disney film. But I made a opinion of if Disney made the fiom instead of Paramount, it would be even more nicer. The opening previews are the same as the ones from "The Adventures of Tom Thumb & Thumberlina", except the 2002 BVHE logo at the start is replaced with the 2001 WDHE logo, and that logo and the 1999 Miramax Films logo are replaced with the 2000 Blue Format Screen, the 1990 Walt Disney Pictures logo and the 2002 Jimmy Neutron viarant of the Nickelodeon Movies logo. The next Homemade Disney tape I had was The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: The Funniest Adventures, released in Janurary 4, 2003. The episodes are When Normal Boy, Jimmy on Ice, Time is Money and Brobot. I know I'm reality, the show was made by Paramount, not Disney. But it would be even more nicer if Disney owned the series rather than Paramont. The opening previews to the tape are the Navy Blue FBI Warning Screens, the 2001 Walt Disney Home Entertainment logo, the 2000 Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD logo, the Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe! preview, the 2000 Now Avaliable to Own on Video and DVD logo, the Max Keeble's Big Move preview, the Tarzan & Jane preview, the 2002-2006 Feature Program logo as seen on Schoolhouse Rocks: The 30th Anniersary, the Incredible Hulk and some Spider-Man tapes from Buena Vista Home Entertainment and The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius intro. The next homemade Disney tape I had was VeggieTales: LarryBoy & The Fib from Outer Space. The release date is the same as the BigIdea release. I am done with the homemade Disney VHS's. I am off to my homemade Dic tapes. The first one I start off is The Adventures of Yoshi's Island: Yoshi's Greatest Powers, released in August 2, 1997. The episodes on this tape are Yoshi's the Superhero, Kamek's Army and No Red's a Fortress. All episodes are 15 minutes long, which means this tape is 45 minutes long. The opening previews to the tape are the 1991 Green FBI Warning Screens, the Coming Soon to Disney Interactive logo, Nightmare Ned preview, the Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette logo, the Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Adventure preview, which talks about the film made by SuperMalechi, the Now Avaliable to Own on Videocassette logo, the Super Mario Bros 3 VHS Preview, the Yoshi's Island version of the Feature Program logo, the Dic-Toon Time logo and the intro to the program. The closing previews to the tape are the closing credits and the 1990 Dic logo. The next homemade Dic tapeI had was "Super Mario 64: The Greatest Worlds". As you can see, Yoshi always speaks a lot just like Mario and the others, unlike the SMW TV show, and doesn't say his name anymore. He says "I", "me" and "my" instead. He doesn't have any fears, unlike in the SMW TV show. The episodes on the tape are Mario's Skateboard Crash, Koopa Misbehaves at Best Buy, Mario & Yoshi's Face Freeze, and The Curse of the Mushroom Kingdom. The tape was released in May 27, 1998. The front cover has Mario on it. I made the cover out of cardboard. The opening previews go the tape are the 1997-2000 Green FBI Warning Screens, the flash-bang "Coming Soon to Theaters", the Mulan Preview, the flash-bang "Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette" logo, the Kiki's Delivery Service preview, the "How the Toys Saved Christmas preview, the flash-bang "Now Avaliable to Own on Videocassette" logo, the "Belle's Magical World preview, the Super Mario 64 VHS Collection preview, a SM64 viaration of the Feature Program logo, and the start of the program. The closing previews to the tape are the closing credits to Super Mario 64 - The TV Show and the 1990 Dic logo. The reason because Kevin is grounded, because he hates the shows from Buena Vista, Disney, Miramax, Dic and Touchstone Films, I force him to watch those. The only Disney companies I like are Disney, Buena Vista, Miramax Family Films and Dic. Because of this, Who Framed Roger Rabbit! is the only Touchstone film I like. I am done with the homemade Dic tapes. I am off to the homemade Miramax tapes. The first one I had was The Swan Princess. I knew this was a Sony film. But I think it would have been made by Miramax instead.